Consequence
by marisstar
Summary: Bella has the man of her dreams in her bed. For now. If only she could keep him. Will she get to? bella/edward


Consequence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Obviously. If I did, I'd buy you all a porsche; or 5.**

**Note: This has not been beta'd... so it may suck ass. Just warning you. :D ENJOY!**

The realization should have hit me like a ton of bricks. I know; cliché, but that's the kind of reaction you'd fucking expect in my situation. I suppose I didn't take into account what would really happen once I set this shit into motion. I just wanted it so much; correction: I've wanted _him_ so much. I was thinking with my pussy instead of my head. Is that a good excuse?

My heart was ablaze and my chest was aching like a piece had burned to the point of tearing away and floating into the breeze. I recognize this feeling. I recognize this feeling between 5-7 times a week.

His hand slid under my shirt, his green eyes piercing my brown ones, silently requesting permission. I nodded (at least I think I did) and he pulled the ratty old Clash t-shirt over my head; exposing my bare breasts to his hungry eyes (yes insert corny lines to ridiculous song here). He began palming my breast and pinching my nipples softly, drawing them into sharp peaks. I winced; but not in pain, it sent a HELLO to my nether regions. The guilt temporarily subsided. Thank god.

I hadn't realized how lonely my lips were until he returned his delicious mouth to mine. Our tongues twisted and massaged each other. How long had we been making out like 8th graders? I'd lost track, my mind becoming befuddled whilst wrapped in Edwards' embrace.

First, let's get one thing straight: Edward, the god that he is, sadly; does NOT belong to me. He belongs to the beautiful, talented, and NOT balance challenged Rosalie Hale. The bitch of it is; Rosalie is well.. the bitch. Edward and I have been sneaking off to one another's dorm rooms for nearly 3 months now. I know I know, shame on me, Rosalie just doesn't appreciate him though. They've been dating since 10th grade back at Forks High School. My guess is they stay together out of habit.

Besides, she's been pretty much eye ball fucking Edwards' brother Emmett anyway; so my guilt in this matter is rather small; even though I know it should be huge.

Alice, my best friend, tells me I'm a fucking lunatic almost daily. The way I gush (quite literally sometimes) about everything Edward.

I know I'm pretty much asking for it; but he keeps telling me he's going to break up with her. The weeks and months have rolled by and it still hasn't happened. They have opposing schedules and hardly see each other. Let me say this again though: it still hasn't happened.

His gloriously talented hand slips into my jeans and we moan in tandem. "Bella," he whispers, pulling my thoughts away, "take off your pants for me baby."

I stand up on shaky leg and yank off my nearly painted on pants; my boy shorts falling with them. As soon as my puss is in view Edward starts licking his lips. I can't tell you what's it like to see a guy drool over your pussy; it's delightful. Edward stands slowly and pulls his pants and boxer briefs down together exposing his muscular legs. His cock stands at attention for me. "Mmm…" I grab his cock and slide my hand down and back up slowly. Relishing the thickness and length of his fantastic penis.

Leaving over a bit, I give his cock a light peck right on the tip. Edward gasps. I look up into his eyes, what shines back is mostly adoration. Well, adoration mixed with 'please suck on it Bella'.

I palm his penis and lick him from balls to head and pull him into my mouth. While cupping his balls gently, I create a tantalizingly slow rhythm. I'm waiting for Edward to thrust forward and grab my hair. Our traditional blow job routine is he generally loses control after about 4 seconds of being in my hot mouth.

I feel Edwards' hands on my shoulders, sliding slowly up to cradle my head before sliding his fingers into my hair. I pull him further into my mouth, feeling him hit the back of my throat over and over. I'm humming and Edwards' knees nearly buckled; he's all gasps and groans. He's hardening more than I've ever thought humanly possible. "Bella, I'm gonna.." I pull him in even deeper swirling my tongue around his cock as he releases his cum into my mouth.

As I'm swallowing the door flies open to Edwards' room. I'm wiping my mouth on the back of my hand as I stand up and turn around slowly about to curse at Emmett for being an asshole and butting in. Oh mother fuck. It's not Emmett.

It's Rosalie.

"I knew it," she shrieks as she turns on her heel and storms out.

Double fuck.


End file.
